This invention is concerned with a golf club head of the wood type, with a striking surface on the face, a shaft connection on one of the sides in relation to the striking surface and with a bottom surface which normally exhibits slanting areas towards both the side edges and the back edge from a central area.
There are today many golf clubs, or to be more precise, golf club heads of the type mentioned above. These club heads have a bottom surface or sole shape that results in relatively large areas being exposed to the ground during the strike. This will obviously result in great friction resistance between the club's sole and the ground, which again results in part of the force of the strike being lost in the form of friction against the ground.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to eliminate or at least reduce this loss in friction as much as possible, so that as much force as possible is transferred to the golf ball, thus increasing the length of the strike correspondingly.
Some golf club manufacturers have taken this into consideration and have reduced the surface that crosses the ground, in an attempt to avoid this. Other manufacturers have also lifted the sole slightly just behind the face of the club head to obtain the same effect, i.e. minimal contact with the ground during the strike. Most of the golf clubs in existence today are designed so that the face is the lowest point on the club head during the strike. This can often result in a less experienced golfer striking low and often taking some earth/grass with the ball, which results in the very power of the strike against the ball being small which in turn means that the desired length of the strike is not obtained. A major part of the drive in other words goes towards digging the club head into the ground. To overcome this, some golf club manufacturers have made some groove like ribs in the sole, slightly behind the club head's face. The disadvantage with such solutions however, is that one will not always acquire a defined distance between the clubs lower end and the ground surface underneath.